<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Ethic by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228179">Work Ethic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re Professor Barnes’ TA and you’re at his place helping him grade papers as well as something a little extra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes &amp; Reader, Bucky Barnes &amp; You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Work Ethic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You made your way down the hall and to the apartment of Professor James Barnes, the handsome professor you’re currently the TA for. You knock on his door, arms filled with the papers that you and he have to collectively grade. You wait for a few seconds and the door swings open to reveal your professor, donning his glasses and one of those adorable sweaters he tends to wear. </p><p>“Hey, lemme help you with that!” he greets you with a smile and grabs the overflowing stack, moving to the side so you can step in. </p><p>You move to his small dining room table where you two usually grade papers. You set your half of the papers onto the wooden platform and as soon as you turn around, lips are on yours. </p><p>You’re startled for a moment, but it doesn’t take long for you to kiss back. You pull away with a giggle, “Hi.”</p><p>James, or Bucky, as he likes you to call him in private, smiles at you, “Hi.”</p><p>“Same routine as usual? I grade, you comment or-”</p><p>Bucky shakes his head, “No, well, yes, but,” his hands go to your waist and he pulls you close to him, your body bumping into his round stomach, “I wanna do something a little different.”</p><p>He takes both stacks of papers and guides you into his bedroom, a place you’re very familiar with. He sets the papers onto his bedside and he begins to undress. </p><p>You cock a brow and give him a smirk, “We’re gonna grade papers while naked?”</p><p>He throws his knitted sweater at you, making you laugh, “We, my darling baby girl, are gonna grade papers while naked, but, not only that,” he slowly stalks towards you as he unbuckles his belt, pulling it from the loopholes oh so sexily, “we are gonna grade papers naked while you,” his tone lowers and his voice is husky, making you want to melt into a puddle, “sit that pretty pussy of yours on my cock, keepin’ it nice and warm for me.” his licks his lips and smirks at your dilated pupils and bated breathing, “How does that sound, sweetheart?”</p><p>You gulp, “Sounds perfect…professor.” </p><p>Bucky then practically tore your clothes off in-between heated kisses. You push him towards the bed, he grunts as he falls onto the mattress, but chuckles when you all too enthusiastically crawl over to him. You straddle his lap, your fingers wrapping around his semi-hard cock. But in no time, with a few pumps of your hand and some sexy groans from your dear professor, his cock his ready to go. </p><p>Before you sink down on him, you grab the pile of ungraded essays and accidently slam them onto Bucky’s chest. He grunts, “Easy there, sweetness.”</p><p>You give him a sympathetic and slightly embarrassed smile, “Sorry,” you then reach over to grab two red pens from his drawer, handing him one, “Ready?”</p><p>He nods, “Lemme feel your pussy, sweetheart.”</p><p>You take hold of Bucky’s cock, teasing your hole a bit before slowly sliding down onto him. You bite your lip to hold your whimpering, loving how he stretches and fills you so well. </p><p>“Ah Christ,” he grunts through the grit of his teeth. Once you’re settled, you both let out a deep breath, trying to control the urge of fucking each other senseless, “Alright, shall we?” he takes a small stack of papers and hands them to you. </p><p>You nod, “We shall.”</p><p>Thirty minutes later and ten papers in, you’re wiggling on Bucky’s lap. He’s grunting and then you gasp when you feel his hand land a soft blow to your ass, “Quit movin’.”</p><p>“I’m trying to get comfortable, my foot’s asleep.”</p><p>“Y/N, I’m about two seconds away from tossing these papers and fuckin’ ya silly,” he warns you.</p><p>You coyly look at him, letting your hand splay out on his stomach and then dragging your nails down, “Would that be so bad, professor?”</p><p>You watch as his grip on his pen tightens, “Yes, because we still have a lot more papers to go through and we don’t have time for your games.”</p><p>You pout at him, “Well I’m not the one who suggested this, am I, professor? Besides, I think it’s about time we need a break, don’t you think?” you roll your hips down causing Bucky’s breath to catch. </p><p>His jaw clenches and he sets the paper he was currently grading to the side, “Fuck it.” with a swipe of his hand, all of the papers, graded and ungraded, rain across the floor. He wraps his arms around you and rolls you over. He’s now on top and he looks irritated, “You want me to fuck you silly, babygirl, fine. I’ll fuck you silly,” he grunts as he thrusts hard into you causing you to moan out in pleasure. </p><p>His dark chuckle reaches your ears and you feel yourself getting turned on further, “You’re gonna regret distracting me from my work, sweetheart.”</p><p>You didn’t get to finish grading those papers that night. And Bucky was wrong, you didn’t regret it one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’ve noticed the professor you TA for has been a bit tense lately, so you figured out something that could help him let loose a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve noticed these past two weeks how stressed Bucky’s been. Next week is midterms week so he’s been cramming to finish up lectures and complete the final exam, whilst also grading his classes’ drafts for their research papers. Luckily, you were there to lighten the load, but you also felt bad. With all the grading and lecture prep, you and Bucky haven’t had a very active sex life, preferring to put your jobs first. But now you see how much of a toll that’s taking on Bucky. </p><p>Your lives were so busy, you couldn’t even get a quickie in. You had to admit you were a bit frustrated, but you understood the circumstances. But it seemed like Bucky needed this. So, as you’re hiding under his usual podium where he lecture, you’re hoping he’d be okay with what you’re about to do.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Bucky walks into the lecture hall donning his usual sweater, tie, and glasses. He sets his satchel onto the table beside the podium, pulling out his lecture notes as well as plugging his flash drive into the computer. When he pulls up today’s lesson and then moves to the podium, clicker and notes in hand. On the podium, there’s a note from you with an arrow pointing down and a message saying: Just go about lecture. I’ll take care of the rest. -Y/N</p><p>His brows furrow in confusion and then he jolts when he feels a hand cup his crotch. He looks down and you peek your head from behind the curtain of the podium. You give him a wink that immediately sends jolts down his body and to his cock. He smirks and thinks to himself, Naughty girl.</p><p>As soon as the clock hits ten, Bucky clears his throat and the class falls into silence. He presses ‘next’ on his clicker and the first slide appears, giving short bullet points that students begin to write down as he starts his lecture. </p><p>“So we left off at the beginning of ethics. Reminder, ethics are behaviors that are guided by the sense of right and wrong. In our case, they are the set of rules that psychologists follow as to how to and not to treat the participants in their research.”</p><p>He changed the slide and continued on, “The Nuremberg Code are the set of research ethics principles that came as a result of the human experimentation of POWs b-” he chokes a bit when he feels your hand slip into his slacks pull out his semi-hard cock,” b-by the Nazis. There are the APA Ethical Principles and the ten specific ethical standards that will be on the final and I expect you to know all of them.” </p><p>He takes a deep breath as your hand begins to pump his length. He clears his throat and moves his notes around to try to keep himself grounded. God, this was so risky. You’re pleasing him in front of fifty plus students and they don’t even know. The thought was so anxiety inducing yet so arousing. Bucky never thought he’d so something as risky as this, but then again, he can never say no to you. He was wrapped around your finger. </p><p>He clears his throat and continues, stumbling over his words a bit, “T-The Belmont Report is one that concerns the ethics and care in research. It contains three principles, can anyone tell me what those principles are?”</p><p>A few students raise their hands and Bucky immediately picks on MJ, because he knows she’ll talk for a good minute or two, “Go ahead, MJ.”</p><p>She begins to speak, but Bucky’s ears are ringing as he feels your tongue give kitten licks to his now leaking tip. He nods his head, appearing to MJ and the class that what she’s saying is right. He knows she is, she’s one of the smartest in his class. </p><p>“Good. G-Good. Continue,” he says. </p><p>You take that as the ‘okay’ for you to lower your mouth fully down his length. Both of Bucky’s hands are white knuckling the podium because he knows that if he got a hold of you, he’d stuff his cock down your throat, hearing the beautiful sounds of you gagging, but he can’t have that right now, can he? So he has to refrain himself. </p><p>MJ finishes and Bucky gives a strained, grateful smile, “Good. Right, MJ. So now that we have all of that, we can work on review. Starting way back in-” Bucky lets out a cough because he’s hit the back of your throat and the heat and wetness of your mouth just feels so fucking good. He’s trying to cover up his moans. Beads of sweat are starting to form on his face and he’s sure he’s looking a bit red. </p><p>You lean forward, taking all of him in your mouth, your nose hitting the underside of his rounding belly. He takes a sharp intake of breath, the exhale being loud and ragged. </p><p>“Y-You’ll have to excuse me, I-I’m not feeling all that well today.” he apologizes to his class.</p><p>One of his students, Flash, hollers from the top of the seating, “Maybe you should end class early!” </p><p>The class, as well as Bucky, chuckle, “You’re not getting out of this Flash. You guys need to review. This midterm is a large portion of your overall grade.” he clears his throat again and clicks next on his slideshow, pulling up the notes from the very first lecture. </p><p>While going over the review, you continue to pump, suck, and lick Bucky’s cock. You do your best to drive him to the edge, loving how he’s starting to lose control over himself. You smirk to yourself when you he starts to rock his hips back and forth into your mouth. You hope it doesn’t appear too obvious to the class, but then again, you figured they’re too busy trying to write down everything that Bucky is saying. </p><p>You pull his balls, and begin licking and sucking on them, while your hand his pumping up and down his length. You bite your lip to stop you from giggling to yourself when you hear Bucky let out a quite, “Fuck, baby,” under his breath. You could tell he was close. </p><p>But class wasn’t close to being over and you didn’t want to stay there in your little hide away doing nothing, so you begin to slow your movements. Bucky brings down a hand, rolled up in a tight fist, showing his frustration. You’ll probably be getting quite the punishment later. </p><p>Your strokes of his cock are now agonizingly slow. Bucky much preferred when you were pumping him fast and hard, your mouth sucking at his tip. Now you were just torturing him and it wasn’t fair. </p><p>Fuck, he’s going to have some sweet, sweet payback when all of this is over. </p><p>He rolls his neck and lets out a deep breath. Just focus on the lecture, Barnes. Don’t pay her any mind. </p><p>______________</p><p>You had to give Bucky credit. He was a real champ, taking in all the edging you were giving him. Every time he’s was near the brink of an orgasm, you’d pull away and slowing your motions. But now this was it. There was five minutes until class was over and Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>“A-Alright, guys. You were great today. Go ahead and leave early.” as soon as those words were said, his students quickly packed up their things and headed out the door. He mentally cursed the few students that stayed back to speak with him because now you were really bobbing your head up and down his length. </p><p>With urgency, his answers were quick and short, but still polite so he didn’t appear rude to the students. Once the last student was out the door, Bucky let out a deep groan, “God fucking-shit!” he let his head hang back as your mouth and hands worked on his cock. </p><p>“Come on, babygirl, you’ve tortured me long enough. Lemme cum on that pretty face of yours.” you pull your mouth away, a string of drool falling from you mouth. </p><p>Bucky’s own hand wrapped around his cock as he started to jerk himself, “Mouth open for me, my darling girl. Oh fuck!” he hunches over the podium other hand gripping the edge while he finally cums. Ribbons and spurts of his seed fall onto your mouth and face, ever flowing out of his cock. It’s a big load, just as you expected. </p><p>He lets out a loud groan, his head resting on the podium as he lets go of his now softening length, “God dammit, Y/N.”</p><p>You giggle as you tuck him back into his pants, and crawl out from your hiding space. You let out a groan of discomfort. Your legs feeling sore and numb. </p><p>Bucky moans when he sees the mess he’s left on your face, “Jesus fucking Christ, baby.”</p><p>You reach into his pocket and pull out the handkerchief you know he always carries and you wipe your face, “Feel better?”</p><p>He lets out a chuckle, “After you tortured me for an hour and ten minutes? Hell yeah. But what was that for?”</p><p>“We’ve both been so busy with getting ready for midterms, we haven’t had sex or anything. And I’ve noticed how tense you’ve been, so I thought maybe a good orgasm would help you out.”</p><p>He snorted and shook his head, “Well, despite the edging, I do feel less tense. But shit, sweetheart, that was risky,” he wraps an arm around you and pulls you close, “And that shit wasn’t cute that you pulled.”</p><p>You smirk at your professor, your man, “You gonna punish me, professor?”</p><p>“Damn right, princess.”</p><p>“But you don’t have time,” you quipped, “You still have to finish making the midterm and looking over the drafts-”</p><p>“I’ll fucking make time,” he growls, quickly gathering your things and dragging you out of the lecture hall after making sure the coast was clear. </p><p>You think that that lecture went very well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>